objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Insanity 2 Episode 14: Into The Portal
BEFORE YOU READ: This is a fan-made episode of I.I. It is not real. Be aware of that. (s0 sp00ky) (Just letting you know since this will help you understand this fan-made episode alot better, Lightbulb got eliminated last episode. Also, Balloon and Nickel got eliminated Episode 12.) (At OJ's Hotel) OJ: Where is the newly eliminated contestant? I haven't seen them around. Paper: I saw the portal pop up, but no contestant came out of it. (The portal appears but it's corrupted.) OJ: What was that? Paper: It's been dong that lately... Yin-Yang: (joins the conversation) Yang: IT DISTURBS MY BEAUTIFUL SLEEP! Paper: Well how will we stop this problem? Yin: We'll need a specialist to check it out. Yang: AND THAT PROFESSIONAL WILL BE ME! OJ: Yin-Yang, you don't understand how dange- Yang: See ya, losers! Yin: NO!!! (goes into the portal) (Intro plays) Mephone: Hey guys! It's Elimination time! So Fan got Immunity. He is safe. The prizes are candles! So... Here's your candle! (throws candle at Fan) Mephone: The first people are safe are Suitcase, Baseball and Test Tube. Suitcase: Congratulations guys! Mephone: Microphone is also safe. Microphone: (candles hits her on the head) Hey! Mephone: Paintbrush, Knife and Marshmallow. You guys are the bottom three. Well, I'm sure all the boys are safe... I think. Paintbrush: (slaps Mephone) Just tell us by name! Mephone: Okay okay! So Knife is safe. And... Paintbrush is eliminated! I can't think of a way to end her time being in the competition, let' just skip it. (Mephone's phone rings) Mephone: Ugh! What is it OJ? OJ: (on the phone) Did you send anyone in the portal since Balloon and Nickel got eliminated? Mephone: Uh, duh! Lightbulb and Paintbrush. OJ: (mumbles) They're future is doomed! Mephone: How? OJ: The portal got corrupted and now they got sent somewhere else! Mephone: Oh no! That means... MORE LAW SUITS! (cuts to where the trapped contestants are) Paintbrush: Wha... Where am I? Lightbulb: Hi Painty! Paintbrush: WHY ARE YOU HAVING TEA WITH YIN-YANG IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE? Lightbulb: (throws cup of tea in Paintbrush's face) Chillax Painty. Yang: WHY DO YOU ENJOY DIPPING STICKS IN YOUR TEA?! Yin: Calm down, Yang. She may find it appetizing. Lightbulb: (makes a crazy face while chewing on a stick) Paintbrush: Well, wherever we are, we need to get out of here. Lightbulb: Relax, Paintbrush. Enjoy the scenery. (points to the grassy fields they're sitting in over looking a waterfall) Yin: It is quite peaceful here, I agree with Lightbulb. Yang: It would be even more relaxing IF ALL OF YOU IDIOTS WEREN'T HERE! Paintbrush: Well, if you say... (sits down) (cuts back to the rest of the show) Test Tube: How is this POSSIBLE? Fan: I must update the Fan Blog! (Everyone flips out) Mepad: (to Mephone) Why don't wemake the challenge to rescue the trapped contestants? Mephone: Thanks Mepad! What would I do without you? Mephone: (shouts) Guys, calm down! Your challenge is to find the missing contestants! Suitcase: I sure hope they're okay... Baseball: Don't worry, they'll be fine. Knife: Let's hope. Mephone: Okay everyone. Jump into the portal! (competing contestants): NO! Mephone: I'll make you then! (kicks them into the portal) (In the portal...) Microphone: Look! There's so many entrances! Marshmallow: Which one? Knife: This one! (jumps in) Test Tube: Fan, let's go find the contestants together! Fan: Seems like a good idea! Suitcase: It's no use without Balloon. Now no one sticks up for me anymore. Baseball: I'll stay with you! Suitcase: Really? Baseball: I could never put down a friend like you! Marshmallow: (enters an entrance) Wait... I still have that time machine, right? (checks for time machine) Oh no. I left it in Idiotic Island. How will we get back? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fake episode Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan fiction